Von silbernen Rauscheengeln und unvergleichlichen
by thofraSi
Summary: Ein silberner Rauscheengel, der gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin hat, treibt Harry in den Wahnsinn… Ein lustiger *hüstel* und schnuffliger OS für die behagliche Adventszeit… Pairing: HP/ DM Eine im Rahmen einer Adventsschreibwe


**Titel:** Von silbernen Rauscheengeln und unvergleichlichen Adonissen

**Kapitel:** 1

**Autor:** thofraSi

**Genre:** Allgemein, Humor, Romance…

**Rating:** m

**Warnung:** Slash, Sprache, vorweihnachtliche Spinnereien, _kein_ Lemon oder Lime...

**Disclaimer:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören selbstverständlich JKR – wie immer…

**Inhalt:** Ein silberner Rauscheengel, der gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin hat, treibt Harry in den Wahnsinn… Ein lustiger *hüstel* und schnuffliger OS für die behagliche Adventszeit… (Pairing: HP/ DM) Eine im Rahmen einer „Adventsschreibwerkstatt" entstandene kleine Story mit Wortvorgaben und anderen „Einschränkungen"…

**Beta:** die zuckersüße sabkay… *Luftkuss*

* * *

Eine schöne Adventszeit, ihr Lieben!

Ich melde mich mal wieder mit einer kleinen Besonderheit… Worauf habe ich mich da nur schon wieder eingelassen??!!! *todesblick auf die bald nicht mehr ganz so fies grinsenden anniNe, darkhope und EvLil - auch ehemalige freunde genannt - werf*

Ich wurde also genötigt, im Rahmen des HP-Universums eine kleine „Adventsschreibwerkstatt" mit genannten EX-FREUNDEN anzunehmen… Diesbezüglich schreiben wir in unseren jeweiligen Fandom-Bereichen OS's zum Thema weihnachtliche Vorfreuden… oder so…

* * *

Nun, meine Vorgaben war also:

**Stichworte**, die dringend fallen sollten, aber für den Storyaufbau nicht weiter zwingend waren: silberner Rauscheengel - nasebeißendes Juxlineal (wie bitte, EvLil!!??) - Fenstersims - Pfütze - Todesangst

**Zeitvorgabe**: ein Wochenende (…schön, dass man auch k e i n e n Druck hat… und Danke für die Nachricht am SAMSTAGabend… *schnauf*…)

**Wörter**: bis 4000 (Vorwort und Story)

**Rahmenbedingungen**: sinnloses Vorwort, Oneshot, kein Lemon oder Lime (…na super…), Romanze…

* * *

So, dann habe ich also erstmal versucht die liebe _Muse_ anzurufen, bei der natürlich STÄNDIG besetzt war… *ungeduldig mit fuß auf boden tippel*…

Als ich dann nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden endlich ein Freizeichen hatte, meldete sich eine schwer genervte Muse…

**//Bei ‚Quelle der Inspiration'… Wer bei allen griechischen, heidnischen, christlichen und allen anderen verdammten Gottheiten will jetzt schon wieder was von mir!!!???//**

(Na, das konnte ja nur _nett_ werden…)

„_Ähm, hier ist mal wieder thofraSi…"_

(Ein lautes und genervtes Stöhnen… Stille…)

„…"

**//JAAA??! Sprich, Süße??!! Ich bin zwar genial, aber noch lange keine Hellseherin. Da musst du beim ‚Paranormalen Nottelefon' durchklingeln… Die sind eh grad unterarbeitet!//**

„_Nein, ähm… also ich habe da ein kleines Problem…"_

(Undeutliches Gemurmel am anderen Ende der Leitung… _**//ach, was… nur EINS??!!//**_...)

„_Nun gut, ich muss einen OS im Bereich des HP-Universums schreiben… Ich habe ein paar Stichworte vorgegeben bekommen und die Story soll innerhalb von eineinhalb Tagen fertig sein..."_

**//Hach, schon wieder HP… Schreibst DU eigentlich auch noch mal was anderes… Und wie ich dich kenne, soll es wieder eine Slash Story zwischen Harry und Draco werden! Die beiden Süßen kommen ja gar nicht mehr zu Ruhe. Die Armen! Wieso kommen du und deine, nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähigen, FF-Autorenfreunde auch immer auf diese kranken Ideen!!!?? Na, dann rück mal deine Stichworte raus!//**

(Im Hintergrund waren eindeutig Geräusche zu vernehmen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass im Badezimmer rumhantiert wurde… Wollte Muse eventuell noch ausgehen?)

„_Oh, ich störe wahrscheinlich grad. Tut mir leid! Willst du noch weg?"_

**//Ja, allerdings! *seufz* … Heute findet eine kleine Adventsparty der mythischen Ursprungswesen statt…. Also komm zum Punkt, Süße!//**

_Ähm… Also die Worte sind: silberner Rauscheengel,… eh… nasebeißendes Juxlineal, Fenstersims, Pfütze und Todesangst *wimmer*… _

**//Was für eine beschissene Kacke soll DAS denn sein?? Diese Ideen können ja nur mal wieder von dir, beziehungsweise aus deinen Fandomkreisen kommen! Nun lass mich kurz Lippglos auftragen… *schmier* Gut… Also, mir fällt dazu Folgendes ein……//**

Muse ratterte dann in einem nie gesehenen Tempo einige Ideen herunter… Der Stift, mit dem ich mitschreiben wollte, gab selbstverständlich nach den ersten zwei Worten den Geist auf und ich versuchte mir dann krampfhaft Einiges zu merken…

* * *

Ob es gelungen ist?? *rot werd* Das weiß ich leider nicht! *zwinker*…

Viel Spaß mit…..

_**Von silbernen Rauscheengeln und unvergleichlichen Adonissen **_

„NEEEEIIIINNNN, lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Du verdammtes VIEH! Ahhhhh…"

Harry Potter, gefeierter Held der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft und Liebling aller – nun ja, fast… – aller Magier, eilte gerade ziemlich unheldenhaft, und mit seinen Armen wild über dem Kopf wedelnd, durch die Vorhalle von Hogwarts.

„Ich will dich nicht sehen und hören! Verpiss dich endlich, du Gnom!"

Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff (was auch immer… die sehen eh alle gleich aus…), der dem scheinbar durchgeknallten, dunkelhaarigen Helden unglücklicherweise in die Quere kam, schmiss sich bäuchlings auf den Boden und wimmerte nur leise, als Harry unbeirrt über ihn hinwegrollte.

„Boah, du bist tot! Mach dich endlich weg, du scheiß Wicht!"

Zurück blieb ein ziemlich verängstigter kleiner Junge, der sich in Gedanken schon mal von seinen Eltern verabschiedete und sich dann fragte, ob das eingeschmuggelte ‚nasebeißende Juxlineal' wirklich ein so schwerwiegendes Vergehen war, welches mit seinem Tode bestraft werden müsse…

Doch der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor schien sich letztendlich gar nicht weiter mit dem Erstklässler beschäftigen zu wollen. _Ein Glück!_

Harry war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, nicht ohne ein letztes Mal laut zu fluchen, dessen Schimpfworte selbst für eine P16, 18 Story zu anstößig waren, als dass diese noch einmal wiederholt werden könnten…

Die Frage lautet jetzt natürlich, was ist bloß dem lieben und doch eigentlich so netten Harry widerfahren? Oder sollte die Frage vielmehr nicht _was_, sondern _wer_ lauten!?

Um dieses Rätsel zu lösen, müssen wir etwa eine Stunde zurückgehen…

* * *

Harry saß ein wenig verloren und vor allem ziemlich allein in der Großen Halle, in der die zwölf Weihnachtsbäume prachtvoll und um die Wette funkelten. Die Winterferien gestalteten sich für den Gryffindor eher langweilig, da er das erste Mal ohne Ron und Hermione die Ferien verbringen musste. Die Weasleys waren über Weihnachten auf große Familien-Besuchs-Tour, das heißt, sie mussten das Fest der Liebe ganz nach Friede-Feuer-Eierkuchen-Manier beschaulich im Kreise des gesamten Weasley- und Delacour-Klans verbringen. Das bedeutete, irgendwo in Frankreich tummelten sich jetzt relativ viele rothaarige Zauberer und Hexen zwischen strahlendblonden veelaähnlichen Geschöpfen.

„_Das Bild muss einfach nur zum Hinknien sein"_, ging es Harry durch den Kopf und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sein Freund hatte ihn zwar bedrängt, mit auf diesen nervigen Frankreichbesuch zu kommen, jedoch war Harry nicht wirklich scharf darauf, eine ganze Horde Weasleys und Delacourcousinen um sich zu haben. Somit lehnte er freundlich aber entschieden ab und besänftigte Ron damit, dass ihn doch Hermione am zweiten Weihnachtstag besuchen oder vielmehr retten würde.

Nun, da der Dunkelhaarige ganz allein an seinem Platz am Gryffindorhaustisch saß, kamen ihm allerdings Zweifel, ob es nicht doch einfacher gewesen wäre, die unaufhörlich plappernden, tratschenden und nervenden Weasley- und Delacourfrauen, zu ertragen. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht… Harry ließ ein kleines Seufzen verlauten und betrachtete dann ein wenig gedankenverloren einen der Weihnachtsbäume schräg neben ihm. Ein furchtbar hässlicher Schmuckengel hing dort an einem Zweig und schwang ein bisschen hin und her. Der Engel hatte ein schrecklich geschmackloses, rotblinkendes Kleidchen an. Zwei winzige Flügel versteckten sich hinter dem doch recht fetten Engel – oder vielmehr Gnom. Denn dieser Engel hatte große Ähnlichkeiten mit den weasleyschen Gartenbewohnern.

Harry musterte dieses hässliche ‚Etwas' mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck, als er plötzlich an der Schulter angetippt wurde.

„Du betrachtest da grad meinen Großgroßgroßgroßonkel fünften Grades väterlichseits… Hm, die Familienlinie war wirklich nicht besonders hübsch, nicht?!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte dann zur Seite. Doch was sich ihm dann für ein Anblick auftat, war selbst für die magische Welt sehr ungewöhnlich. Zumindest war Harry sich dessen sicher.

Da hüpfte oder schwirrte ein kleines feenähnliches _Ding_ in der Luft herum. Kleine, winzige Flügelchen flatterten in einem schwindelerregenden Tempo auf dem Rücken, so dass man nur einen verschwommenen, silbernen Streifen erkennen konnte. Die Fee – oder was auch immer für ein Wesen - trug ein weißes Kleidchen mit silbernen und grünlichen Sternen verziert. Außerdem hatte sie auffallend hellblondes Haar, welches ihr Gesicht sanft und geschmeidig umspielte.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen. Entweder er halluzinierte jetzt oder aber er wurde mal wieder das Opfer eines seltsamen, magischen Wesens, welches ihm wahrscheinlich tierisch auf die Eier gehen würde… Er öffnete die Augen und das komisch glitzernde und schwebende Ding war… natürlich noch immer da.

„Meine Fresse, was oder wer bist du?"

„Na, danke auch! Ich bin ein Rauscheengel. Sieht man doch! Ich habe sogar extra dieses bescheuerte Kleid angezogen, normalerweise trage ich dieses kitschige Ding nicht. Aber, nun ja, wir haben Weihnachten und ein bisschen Tradition muss dann ja auch mal sein!"

„Aha, du bist also ein Rauscheengel… und was soll das bitte sein?" Harrys Schläfen fingen gefährlich an zu pochen.

„Junge, noch nie von den weihnachtlichen Rauscheengeln gehört!?"

„Ähm, nö… Muss man das?!"

Das kleine Geschöpf schnaubte verächtlich und kreuzte die Ärmchen vor dem Oberkörper. Die winzigen, sturmgrauen Augen fixierten den Gryffindor… An wen erinnerte dieser Anblick Harry bloß?

„Ja, allerdings! Also, ich bin ein Bote des weihnachtlichen Gedankens an Liebe und Versöhnung! Das bedeutet, ich besuche zum Fest einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe, die ich dann solange nerv… ähm… begleite, bis dieser seinen passenden Lebenspartner findet… Ganz einfach!"

„Aha!"

„Nun?"

„Nun, was?"

Der Rauschengel hüpfte aufgebracht vor dem Gesicht des Gryffindors auf und nieder und fuchtelte mit den Händchen herum.

„Was sagst du dazu?"

Harrys Blick folgte dem aufgeregten Auf und Ab, bis seine Augen begannen zu schmerzen.

„Was soll ich dazu schon sagen?! Du musst dich einfach irren! Ich bin überhaupt NICHT daran interessiert, irgendwen zu finden und schon gar nicht meinen _Lebenspartner_! Also, kannst du wieder ganz elegant einen Abflug machen…"

Der Rauscheengel blieb wie erstarrt mitten in Luft stehen.

„Sag mal, du Zwangs-Held mit Brille… Du kapierst das nicht, oder?! Ich bleibe bei dir, _bis_ du deine bessere Hälfte gefunden hast!"

Harry fragte sich, ob dieser Rauscheengel vielleicht seinen Beruf verfehlt hatte. Als teuflischer Assistenzaushilfslehrer von Snape könnte er wahrscheinlich bald dessen Nachfolge antreten. Die Anlagen waren offensichtlich gegeben.

„Ich _will_ das aber nicht!"

„Es heißt ‚_möchte'_ und nicht ‚_will'_… tsss. Außerdem ist mir das ziemlich schnuppe! Ich habe einen Auftrag und der wird erledigt! Ob du das nun _willst_ oder nicht!"

Die durchdringende Stimme dieses winzigen Geschöpfs donnerte durch die gesamte Halle und Harry blickte sich zu den wenigen Schülern um, die ebenfalls die Ferien über in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Zwei Ravenclaws saßen an ihrem Tisch und unterhielten sich gedämpft. Sie machten nicht den Eindruck, dieses recht bizarre Schauspiel – geschweige denn die mörderisch laute Stimme – gehört zu haben. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass…!

„_Oh nein!"_ Harry schaute den Rauscheengel verzweifelt an.

Dieser grinste geradezu diabolisch – ob er doch der Hölle entsprungen war?

„Nun, falls du dich gerade fragst, ob nur DU mich sehen und hören kannst… Jaahh!" Der kleine Rauscheengel verfiel in ein beängstigendes Lachen.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen, besann sich dann aber ganz schnell, da er sich der anderen Schüler erinnerte und diese Geste wohl ziemlich dämlich aussehen musste.

„Okay, dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl!", zischte der Dunkelhaarige. „Aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sich mein so genannter _Lebenspartner_…" Harry flüsterte das letzte Wort fast unverständlich, „…zur Zeit hier im Schloss aufhält. Es sind kaum Schüler hier und die Lehrer… argh…" Der Gryffindor schüttelte sich angeekelt. „… kommen ja wohl kaum in Frage."

„Nun, auszuschließen ist nichts… Aber nein, ich glaube nicht, dass es sich um einen Lehrer handelt… Ganz genaue Informationen erhalten wir Rauschengel zwar nicht, aber soviel kann ich dir zumindest sagen... Dein Partner befindet sich auf jeden Fall momentan im Schloss. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Wir kommen nur zu Zauberern und Hexen, bei denen es sozusagen vorbestimmt ist… Hach, das ist ziemlich kompliziert! Nun, ist ja auch wurscht! Ich bin hier und das bedeutet, du musst dir darüber bewusst werden, wer es ist!"

„Naaa, wenn das alles ist?!" Harry schnaubte. „Was weiß ich! Es ist niemand hier, der mich auch nur im Geringsten interessiert. Die paar Schüler von denen ich weiß, dass sie über Weihnachten hier sind, kommen alle nicht in Frage. Gryffindor ist, bis auf mich, vollständig weg. Aus Hufflepuff sind nur Einige der unteren Jahrgänge dageblieben und Ravenclaw…" Harry deutete zum Haustisch der Adler hinüber, an dem zwei… nun ja… recht unattraktive Drittklässlerinnen saßen. „… Hmm, ich glaube wohl kaum!"

„Gibt es nicht noch ein Haus?!"

Nun war es an Harry laut los zu lachen. Er schlug sich selbst auf die Oberschenkel und schaute dann mit Lachtränen in den Augen den Rauschengel an. Dieser drehte mittlerweile genervt Däumchen.

„DAS kann nun wahrlich nicht sein!" Harry wischte sich über die Augenwickel.

„Hm, vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn ich dir sage, dass ein Rauscheengel immer ein recht ähnliches Aussehen des potenziellen Partners annimmt – sozusagen als kleine Hilfe… Und wenn ich das mal sagen darf, dein Lebenspartner scheint wirklich ziemlich heiß zu sein!" Dabei betrachtete sich das kleine Geschöpf in einer der goldglänzenden Weihnachtskugeln an der Tanne hinter ihm.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass jemand heute _so_ ein Kleid getragen hat!" Harry versuchte krampfhaft eine erneute Lachattacke zu unterdrücken und betrachtete dabei das bauschig- kitschige Kleidchen.

Der Rauscheengel drehte sich abrupt wieder um und funkelte den Gryffindor böse an.

„Na, da bin ich ja an eine richtige Witzpille geraten, was!? Du suboptimaler Möchtegernkomiker! Nun, wie ich dir vorhin schon sagte, ist dieses traditionelle Kleid ein leider notwendiges Übel zu _dieser _Zeit… - Hör auf zu lachen, du Armleuchter! - Also, ich nehme die körperlichen Merkmale des jeweiligen Partners an. In deinem Fall…" Der Rauscheengel schaute noch mal sein Spiegelbild in der Kugel an. „… würde ich mich vielleicht auf die doch recht auffällig hellblonden Haare konzentrieren."

Harrys Bauchmuskeln schmerzten vor Verkrampfung. „Aber… ich kenne niemanden, der solch…!" Der Dunkelhaarige stockte. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

In diesem Moment betrat ein gewisser Slytherin die Große Halle. Harry starrte den Neuankömmling mit offenem Mund an. Der kleine Rauscheengel schwirrte ein bisschen nach oben, um über Harrys Kopf hinweg den Grund seiner plötzlichen Erstarrung zu erspähen.

„Aha! Der da sieht doch nun wirklich genau so aus, wie ich! WOW, sogar noch viel besser! So in Groß! Arrr…!"

Wenn ein Rauscheengel sabbern würde, hätte dieser bestimmt eine riesengroße Pfütze auf Harrys Kopf hinterlassen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile auf dessen Harren niedergelassen und stütze verträumt sein Köpfchen auf einen Arm.

Der Gryffindor schaute immer noch ziemlich abwesend dem Slytherin hinterher, der sich mittlerweile mit dem Rücken zu Harry gewand an seinen Haustisch gesetzt hatte. Plötzlich drehte sich dieser um, so als ob er den starrenden Blick des Dunkelhaarigen erahnt hatte und fixierte dessen grüne Augen.

Harry riss seinen Blick los und spürte seinen Herzschlag auf einmal bis zum Hals schlagen. _„Das konnte ja jetzt wirklich einfach nur die größte Verarsche des Jahrhunderts sein! Niemals! NIEMALS!"_

„Nein!", keuchte der Gryffindor und wedelte dann mit einer Hand über seinem Kopf. Der kleine Rauscheengel flog empört auf und platzierte sich dann wieder schwebend vor Harrys Gesicht.

„Na, da haben wir ihn ja schon! Das ging ja schneller, als ich dachte!"

„Nein!", war die erneut gehauchte Antwort seitens des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Wie, nein? Offensichtlicher geht es doch schon gar nicht mehr! Der da…" Mit einem eindeutigen Hin und Herschwirren deutete der Rauscheengel in Richtung des Slytherintisches. „… ist dein Lebenspartner! Boah, so einen Geschmack hätte ich dir ja gar nicht zugetraut! Der Typ ist einfach nur… aahhh!"

Harry hatte sich den kleinen Rauscheengel mit seiner Hand geschnappt und unterbrach somit seine weiteren Ausführungen…

„Das ist einfach unmöglich, verstanden! Du kleines nerviges Etwas! Nie im Leben ist Draco Malfoy mein Lebenspartner. Er ist mein Feind! MEIN ERZFEIND! Ich kann den Typen nicht… leiden!" Harrys Stimme hatte die Kälte eines sibirischen Winters angenommen. Obgleich bei seinen letzten Worten eine gewisse Traurigkeit seine Augen überzog.

Der kleine Rauscheengel biss kraftvoll in Harrys Finger, um sich zu befreien. Wild und mit glitzerndem Engelsstaub umherstreuend, flatterte das winzige Geschöpf um dessen Kopf.

„Was sollte denn das?! Wenn du mit mir kuscheln willst, frag mich vorher!" Eine Salve des Goldstaubs landete auf Harrys Nase, was diesen unwillkürlich zum Niesen brachte.

„Also, du willst mir sagen, dass diese heiße, testosterongeladene Ausgabe eines göttlichen Adonis dahinten dein Feind sein soll?! Hmm, tja… Da musst du wohl etwas falsch interpretiert haben, mein Süßer, denn das Liebesschicksal will euch beide nun mal zusammen haben. Pech für dich! Dann sieh mal zu, wie du das wieder gerade biegst!"

Der Gryffindor rieb sich die kitzelnde Nase. „Du hast einen Vollknall! Malfoy war, ist und bleibt die Person, die ich niemals – ich wiederhole NIEMALS – auch nur ein klitzekleines bisschen mögen werde."

Harry drehte sich verstohlen um und erkannte, dass der blonde Slytherin ihn immer noch beobachtete. Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen und ließ keinerlei Gefühlsregung erahnen.

„Der Typ ist eiskalt, fies und arrogant!", schnaubte Harry dem Rauscheengel entgegen, nachdem er den Blickkontakt mit dem Blonden erneut unterbrochen hatte.

„Hm, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen… Der sieht doch echt ganz nett aus. Meine Güte, diese kühle Fassade ist ja zum Dahinschmelzen. Außerdem hat er einen Köperbau… der Wahnsinn!"

„Naja, er trainiert ja auch ziemlich hart für Quidditch… Daher kommt wahrscheinlich der gut gebaute Body…", erwiderte der Gryffindor abwesend.

„HAH, hab ich es doch gewusst! Du kleiner Heuchler! Du bist heiß auf den Blonden!" Der Rauscheengel hüpfte aufgeregt vor Harrys Gesicht Auf und Ab.

„Verdammte Scheiße! ICH STEHE NICHT AUF MALFOY!" Harry war nun seinerseits aufgesprungen und versuchte das kleine Geschöpf wegzuscheuchen. Plötzlich hielt er in seiner leicht absonderlich anmutenden Bewegung inne – für alle Anderen sah es danach aus, als ob der Gryffindor eine Art neuen Tanz – zu weihnachtlichem Musikgedudel – machte…

Harry sah ein letztes Mal zu Malfoy, der mittlerweile nur eine Augenbraue erhoben hatte und den Gryffindor mit zweifelnder Miene anschaute. Schon hatte der Dunkelhaarige seinen überstürzten Abgang aus der Großen Halle in Angriff genommen und verließ diese wild umherwedelnd und fluchend in Richtung Vorhalle.

Dort hinterließ er einen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw (die Hauszugehörigkeit konnte bis jetzt immer noch nicht eindeutig geklärt werden…) in Todesangst und rauschte um die nächstliegende Ecke.

* * *

Das Schicksal meinte es nun wirklich nicht gut mit unserem Helden – nun das wird sich selbstverständlich noch klären… – aber zunächst musste Harry natürlich ausgerechnet jetzt auf Professor Snape treffen. Wo kam diese Fledermaus bloß immer so einfach aus dem Nichts her?

Der kleine, silberne Rauscheengel schwirrte weiter um Harry Kopf herum und grinste frech vor sich hin. Der Gryffindor versuchte verzweifelt nicht nach dem kleinen Wesen zu schlagen, das immer wieder flüsterte: „Nun komm schon, du willst es doch! Gib es endlich zu! Dieser heiße Körper…."

„Mr. Potter! Warum laufen sie hier in den Gängen umher und führen anscheinend Selbstgespräche?! Sind sie letztendlich nun doch dem Wahnsinn verfallen?!", schnarrte der Professor in seinem düsteren und eiskalten Tonfall.

„Ähm, nein! Ich… lerne nur und habe… mir gerade etwas… laut vorgesagt!", stotterte der Ertappte leicht nervös. Immer wieder warf der Rauscheengel ihm einen Kussmund zu.

„Ihre Ausreden werden auch immer abstruser. Sie wollen mir also allen Ernstes weismachen, dass sie am Weihnachtsvorabend Lernen!?"

„Ähm, ja!" Harry hätte am liebsten seine Augen geschlossen, um den silbernen Engel, der nun auch noch anfing einen Striptease hinzulegen, nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Nun, dann hoffe ich für sie, dass sich ihr _Lernen_ im Unterricht auch unter Beweis stellen wird. Jedoch vermute ich, das dies vergebliche Versuche bleiben werden." Mit diesen Worten entschwand die Fledermaus wieder im scheinbaren Nichts der Hogwartschen Schatten.

„Na klasse, danke auch! Jetzt hat der Arsch schon wieder was gegen mich in der Hand!", schimpfte Harry, der mittlerweile schnellen Schritts die Korridore wahllos entlangging und immer wieder nach dem Rauscheengel schlug.

„Ach, komm schon! Das ist doch jetzt total egal! Was willst du denn nun wegen diesem geilen Adonis machen?"

Der Rauscheengel setzte sich auf einen breiten Fenstersims, neben dem sich der Gryffindor entnervt anlehnte - es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, planlos vor einem schrecklich anhänglichen und anscheinend doch der Hölle entstiegenem Wesen flüchten zu wollen.

„Ich werde da gar nichts machen, du Gnom!"

„Tja, da bleibt das Problem aber weiter bestehen, Intelligenzbestie! Der gottgleiche Schönling ist und bleibt dein Lebenspartner! Du wirst nur unglücklich, wenn du ihn nicht eroberst!

„Meine Fresse, ich will Malfoy aber nicht erobern! Der Kerl ist… ist nicht mein Fall. Außerdem, wie stellst du dir das denn bitte vor?! Soll ich ihm einfach in den muffigen Kerkern einen Freundschaftsbesuch abstatten, um ihm dann zu eröffnen, dass mir ein kleiner, dämonischer Teufelsgnom zugeflüstert hat, dass er und ich vom Liebesschicksal auserwählt wurden, zusammen zu sein und uns zu lieben!?"

„Das wäre doch schon mal ein Anfang! Vielleicht würde ich nicht unbedingt ‚dämonischer Teufelsgnom' sagen… Aber ein Freundschaftsbesuch wäre doch schon mal was!"

„Pah! So eine verdammte Scheiße… Warum muss eigentlich immer _mir_ so ein Mist passieren?! Ich und Malfoy, dass ich nicht lache! Als ob ich jemals auf den Kerl stehen könnte… Er ist kälter als Stahl und außerdem… ist er größer als ich!"

„Häh?" Der Rauscheengel schaute Harry mit offensichtlichem Unverständnis an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich immer jemanden, der kleiner ist!" Harry biss sich in die Unterlippe und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er wusste, dass diese Aussage gerade völlig sinnlos gewesen war.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass du den Kerl nicht willst, weil er größer ist?!"

„Hach, ich weiß doch auch nicht! Nein, natürlich ist mir die Größe ziemlich egal… Aber es ist nun mal Malfoy…"

„Also, ist der Name daran Schuld?!"

„Meine Güte, du nervst!"

Harry seufzte auf. Er konnte einfach nicht wirklich erklären, warum der blonde Slytherin nicht in Frage kam. Nach dem Krieg hatte sich Einiges geändert. Malfoy und seine Freunde gehörten nicht zu den Todessern und hatten sich schließlich sogar gegen Voldemort gestellt – nun ja, sie haben zumindest nicht im Kampf auf seiner Seite gestanden. Nachdem die Schüler ihr siebtes Jahr auf Hogwarts antraten, gingen sich die Slytherins und Gryffindors wie eh und je aus dem Weg, aber es gab keine offenkundigen Anfeindungen mehr. Das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Malfoy beruhigte sich, aber es gab auch keine wirkliche Annäherung.

Der Rauscheengel schüttelte nur missmutig das Köpfchen und blickte dann plötzlich, vom Gryffindor unbemerkt, mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf einen Punkt weiter hinten im Korridor.

„Also, aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, Süßer! Ein klitzekleines bisschen macht dich der blonde Kerl schon an, oder?", fragte das Engelchen mit einer honigweichen Stimme.

„Naja… vielleicht schon ein wenig… Zumindest knallen mir regelmäßig bei ihm die Sicherung durch. Irgendwie schafft er es immer wieder, mich so aufzuwühlen, dass ich mit meinen Gefühlen weder ein noch aus weiß..."

Harry schloss die Augen. „Ich kann mir aber einfach nicht vorstellen, wie das mit uns gut gehen könnte. Außerdem, wie sollte ich ihm das schon sagen?"

„Wie du wem, was sagen sollst?", flüsterte der Rauscheengel fragend und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Naja, wie ich Malfoy sagen soll, dass wir zusammen gehören und ich ihn anscheinend wirklich heiß finde…"

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Räuspern. Er öffnete schlagartig seine Augen und blickt in das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes, der nun direkt vor ihm stand – warum hatte er nicht gehört, wie sich jemand näherte?

„Wir gehören also zusammen, Potter?!", flüsterte der Blonde und fixierte mit seinen silbergrauen Augen die seines Gegenübers.

„Ich… ehm… weiß nicht…!" Harrys Gehirn schien sich irgendwie verabschiedet zu haben. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, warum er hier stand und nun in diese wundervollen Seelenspiegel schaute. Das Einzige was ihm bewusst wurde, war, dass genau diese abertausenden Grautöne ihn schon fast sein ganzes Leben begleitet hatten und in ihm ein Gefühlschaos auslösten, welches ihm ein unbeschreibliches Kribbeln bescherte. Er wusste, dass er dieses Farbenspiel liebte und schon immer geliebt hatte.

Seine Wahrnehmung schien nun einen ganz eigenen Weg einzuschlagen, denn auf einmal wusste er einfach, dass die weiche blassvornehme Haut, die spitze Nase, die hohen Wangenknochen, die weichen Linien der rötlichen Lippen und die weißblonden Haarsträhnen, die diese Komposition umrahmten zu den geliebten Grautönen gehörte… Er liebte es. Er liebte _ihn_.

Harry wusste nicht, warum er es tat, aber er lächelte. Er lächelte _ihn_, den er liebte, an. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck ging der Blonde auf den Gryffindor zu und legte seine Hände rechts und links neben dessen Kopf auf die Wand. Er durchbohrte den Dunkelhaarigen mit seinen Augen – geradeso, als ob er ihm tief in die Seele blickte.

Harry durchströmte ein heißer Strom aus brennenden Gefühlen. Sie versengten ihn von innen und verursachten eine so unendliche Sehnsucht, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben vorher gespürt hatte. Er wusste, dass diese Sehnsucht nur ein ganz bestimmter Mensch stillen konnte – und dieser stand regungslos vor ihm.

Nur der sanfte Atem strich über Harrys Wange. Eine warme und leichte Feuchte, die so viel verhieß und so nah war. Doch der Dunkelhaarige konnte sich nicht einen Zoll rühren. Er war wie versteinert und starrte weiterhin in die sturmgepeitschten Augen seines Gegenübers. Harry biss sich in die Lippe.

Die grauen Seelenspiegel huschten kurz hinunter und betrachteten diese kleine Geste. Nun umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln die feinen Mundlinien des Blonden und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Nun, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung…!", hauchte er flüsternd und versenkte schließlich seine Lippen auf den Mund des Gryffindors. Harry ergab sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und wirbelte in Sphären jenseits von Gut und Böse.

Der kleine silberne Rauscheengel saß weiterhin auf dem Fenstersims und blickte die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde mit einem genießerischen Lächeln an.

„Nun, Auftrag erledigt, würde ich sagen… Man, dieser blonde Schönling hat sich vielleicht angestellt…"

„Echt? Ach, mein dunkelhaariger Schnuckel hat sich eigentlich ziemlich schnell mit den Tatsachen angefreundet."

„Naja, zumindest haben wir es geschafft!"

Neben dem kleinen Geschöpf streckte sich ein weiterer, aber goldener Rauscheengel, fuhr sich dann durch seine wilden, dunklen Haare und rückte dann schließlich eine winzige Brille gerade, hinter der grüne Augen aufblitzten.

* * *

the end

So, meine Lieben, das ist also bei dieser verrückten „Adventsschreibwerkstatt" herausgekommen…

Jetzt müsst ihr entscheiden, ob es mir gelungen ist, Muses Ideen auch umzusetzen… *zwinker*

Würde mich sehr über ein Kommi freuen…

Eure

thofraSi

(PS: Wahrscheinlich verschiebt sich die Wörteranzahl ein wenig… Nach Word ist die Vorgabe erreicht *grins*…)


End file.
